Roach
|gun2name=Claws |gun2strength=16 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=2 |gun2range=0.1 (melee) |gun2upgrd=+2 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=150 |makescore=75 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Roach is a zerg ground unit in StarCraft II. Overview The Roach is a particularly tough Zerg breed due to its high speed regeneration ability. It evolved from the quickly-healing zantar slug of Garrxax. Its ranged Acid Saliva attack is capable of penetrating neosteel and comes from the same core species.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Roach. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Game Unit Roaches are strong against Hellions, Zealots, and Zerglings, and weak against MMM, Immortals and Ultralisks. They have no anti-air attack. Roaches inherit the medium attacker and ambusher role from the original StarCraft's Hydralisk and Lurker, respectively. Attacks The Roach is a ranged unit, giving it added utility at choke points. Karune. 2008-04-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 34. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-08 The Roach rises slightly when it attacks.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the [[Phoenix] and Banshee bank on turns, Roaches and Hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping.] Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. It also has a melee attack that it, like the Hydralisk, performs at close range for the same damage as the ranged attack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). June 1, 2010 Abilities Regeneration Burrowed Movement Upgrades Strategies left|200px|thumb|Roach concept art|left A Roach/Baneling combo is very powerful against Terrans, as the Roaches will soak damage, enabling the Banelings to get close to the enemy and deal their high damage attacks.Hammy. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris StarCraft II Gameplay Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Zerg vs Zerg Roaches and Zerglings are used early in Zerg vs Zerg matches. Compared to Zerglings, Roaches are a more defensive unit. Cost for cost, Roaches win against Zerglings at chokepoints but lose in open areas. Later in the game, numerous Roaches can defeat numerous Zerglings even in open areas.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. As a game progresses, a Roach/Hydralisk combo can defeat a Zergling/Mutalisk combo. Development Roaches previously attacked air units but that was removed from the game pre-retail release. As of May 2008, due to a bug roaches were not affected by the Dark Swarm's secondary ability of preventing units inside it from firing.Karune. 2008-05-23. Nevermind, Roaches will be able to shoot under Dark Swarm (current, being a bug). Dark Swarm related. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-23. Dark Swarm was later removed from the game by October of that year.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. Regeneration In April 2008 the roach regenerated at 15 HP per secondKarune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. (25 hp/second with Organic Carapace).StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage - Zerg & Protoss Upgrades. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-09-01. A roach could heal fast enough to retain approximately 50% of its hit points if hit by a psi storm, and over 80% of its hit points after its regeneration has been upgraded.Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. The roach's regeneration rate appears to have slowed as of April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. Blizzard removed the above-ground regeneration ability, as they felt it was too "random"; roaches could win or lose battles depending on how they were randomly targeted when opposing units attack-moved against them.Dustin Browder, Adam Biessener. 2010-04-08. An Extensive Interview With StarCraft II's Design Director (page 4). Game Informer. Accessed 2010-04-09. In June 2010, the Organic Carapace upgrade was removed. References Category:Featured Articles Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds